Eine Gruselgeschichte - Improvisation
Inhaltsverzeichnis Als die letzten Töne verklungen sind, breitet sich wieder bedrückende Stille um mich aus. Wenigstens meine Stimmbänder wird wohl niemand verpflanzen wollen. Die würden sicher noch im Ein-Euro-Shop als Mängelware durchgehen. Ob mein Gehirn von besserer Qualität ist, wird sich jetzt zeigen. Die Borreliose war ja schon ein guter Anfang. Zwar glaube ich nicht wirklich, dass ich Dr. Arschloch von irgendwas überzeugt habe, aber immerhin habe ich ein Lob von meinem Peiniger bekommen. Das ist doch auch schon mal etwas. „Fein! Du bist aber eine schlaue Organschlachtplatte. Dafür gibt es ein Sternchen. Und eine Tüte Gummibären nach der Lungentransplantation.“ Gott, wenn meine Suche nach einem Fluchtplan mir genau so viel einbringt, kann ich mich eigentlich direkt fachgerecht selbst zerlegen. Also streng dich an, Gehirn: Für irgendwas muss es doch gut sein, dass ich am Wochenende nicht mal halb so viel saufe wie meine Kollegen. Leider fällt mir das Denken nicht gerade leicht. Entführungen und OPs ohne Betäubung machen mich immer so hungrig. Vielleicht sollte ich Roxanne und Dr. Evil fragen, ob sie mir eine Pizza bestellen können. „Bitte eine Pizza Margherita zum St. Mengele Hospital für angewandtes Ausschlachten. Trinkgeld habe ich nicht, aber ich könnte noch eine Niere anbieten.“ Vor mir aus können sie auch den neuen Besitzer meines Magens nach seinen Lieblingsbelägen fragen. Dann hat der ebenfalls was davon. Jedenfalls hat mich der Schimmel auch nicht eben satt gemacht. Ich mag ja nicht mal Camembert. Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, warum die ihre „Ware“ in so einem Drecksloch lagern. Falls ich hier lebend rauskommen sollte, werde ich sie definitiv bei Stiftung Warentest verpetzen. Jetzt aber Konzentration. Wer weiß, wann die wiederherkommen. Ich schaue mir den Raum noch einmal genau an. Die Tür kann ich vergessen. Sie sieht viel zu stabil aus und ist noch dazu gut verschlossen. Aber irgendwo muss es doch einen lockeren Stein geben, eine Geheimtür oder einen anderen Weg nach draußen. Ich suche jeden verdammten Zentimeter der Wände und des Bodens ab. Aber leider finde ich rein gar nichts. Also fange ich gleich noch mal von vorne an. Ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun. Als ich eigentlich schon aufgeben will, sticht mir plötzlich etwas schmerzhaft in den Fuß. „Autsch!“ Auch das noch. Was hat mich jetzt erwischt? Halten die hier Skorpione? Vorsichtig beuge ich mich herunter, wobei ich auf das schlimmste gefasst bin. Meine Hände tasten behutsam umher und berühren kalten Stahl. Mit spitzen Fingern hebe ich ein schmutziges Skalpell hoch, an dem noch Blut, Dreck und Schimmel kleben. Manchmal rächt es sich eben doch, wenn man nicht ordentlich aufräumt. Anscheinend hatte ich bei meiner Glücksfee nach all dem Scheiß noch etwas gut. Denn ich bin gerade buchstäblich gleich auf zwei Dinge gestoßen, die ich sehr gut gebrauchen kann: Eine mögliche Blutvergiftung. Und einen Fluchtplan. Jetzt muss ich Dr. Hackebeil oder seine heiße Assistentin nur noch dazu bringen, sich wieder in diesem Loch zu zeigen. Und ich weiß auch schon wie. Ich stelle mich direkt rechts von der Tür hin und beginne erneut aus Leibeskräften zu singen. Zuerst muss noch einmal Leonard Cohen herhalten. Dann aber erweitere ich mein Repertoire. „We are the same give it a name, Roxanne.“ „Hey now, hey now now, bring back my kidney to me!“ Die Sisters of Mercy passen hier verflucht gut rein. Auch wenn diese spezielle Schwester eher gnadenlos ist. „Roxanne! Was hast du nur mit diesem Mann gemacht?“ „Oh! Roxaaanne, Now don't you cry for me, I come from Alabama, With my banjo on my kneeeeeeee!“ Wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme, bin ich sicher der Stargast auf jeder Karaoke-Party. In dem Stil geht es weiter und weiter. Ich befürchte schon, dass meine Stimme versagt und mein ganzer schöner Plan dahin ist, dann aber höre ich, wie endlich die Tür aufgeschlossen wird. Eigentlich hatte ich mich schon auf den scharfen Körper von Roxanne gefreut, immerhin habe ich doch vor allem ihr mein Ständchen dargebracht, aber stattdessen erscheint Dr. Frankenstein mit einem wütenden Gesicht in der Tür. „Was soll dieses Geplärre! Ich will hier operieren und brauche eine ruhige Hand. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange wir nach einem Spender mit einem so gesunden Herzen suchen mussten, und die Yakuza bezahlt nicht für schadhafte Ware. Soll ich ihnen die Zunge auch noch rausschneiden, oder sind sie auch so still?“ Ich mache ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Doktor. Ich hab da nur so was an der Hand, was ich ihnen zeigen wollte.“ Als er seinen Blick nach unten richtet, ramme ich ihm das Skalpell direkt in sein linkes Auge und halte ihm mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu. Sein gedämpfter Aufschrei ist mehr Musik in meinen Ohren als alle meine Gesangsdarbietungen der letzten Minuten. Blut und Tränenflüssigkeit vermischen sich mit dem Schmutz auf dem Skalpell. Das wird bestimmt eine nette Bindehautentzündung geben. „Ok, Doktor. Ich gehe jetzt ein wenig auf Erkundungstour. Und sie sollten besser mitkommen. Sie haben da was im Auge.“ ~~ Angstkreis Creepypasta ~~ Nächster Teil - Notizen Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord